


The Bellas Against The World.

by ThisIsNotTheSuccubusBo



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsNotTheSuccubusBo/pseuds/ThisIsNotTheSuccubusBo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bellas go to New York for another competition, thinking they won't have any troubles winning, until a new team makes them think otherwise.</p><p>The Free Fliers is one of the only other all girl a Capella groups, their ages varying from high school juniors, high enough to girls that are a few years older than Aubrey and Chloe. All of the girls have fantastic voices, and one of them is actually a music producer the other a singer,  known well enough to make the Bellas nervous when they find out it's them.</p><p>Will the Bellas prevail over the Fliers, or will they go home with second place?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bellas meet The Fliers

The Barden Bellas opted to take their new bus to New York instead of taking the offered plane, mostly because they loved their time together on the bus when they were the traditional Bellas but some of it being that they wanted to practice without getting dirty looks from other passengers or the flight attendants. The Free Fliers didn't have that problem, singing most of the way to New York, nobody really caring much as they kept taking requests from the other passengers, the flight attendants even enjoying the singing.

The Bellas prepared for the competition, though Beca thought they'd get through the lower competitors quickly, and win without a challenge, not knowing about the new group that they were on their way to meet. They had to share rooms, as there were too many groups for each competitor to have a single room. Aubrey, Chloe, Beca, and Jessica share a room, and the rest share another room, each having two double beds. Each room is next to The Free Fliers, the one with Beca in it next to, Jamie, Allison (Ally), Electra, and Riley, the others next to Hazel, Scarlett, Isabelle, and Alexis.

The first night all the Bellas gather in Aubrey's room, and all the Fliers in Jamie's, when the Bellas hear the Fliers singing a song, and decide to go over and introduce themselves to the competition. Chloe leads the way, knocking on the door to the room with a large smile on her face. A girl with jet black hair and electric blue highlights answers the door, the rest of the girls still singing 'Sugar,' by Maroon 5. She looks at the group and folds her arms, raising an eyebrow before turning her head just as Chloe is about to talk.

"Jamie, Ally, Riley, Hazel, Scar, Izzy, and Alex!" She yells, her voice disrupting the singing girls who all stand and walk to the door. "The Bellas are here." She says, her voice now more silky and her accent (English) more prominent than it had been when she was yelling.

"Oh, we just wanted to come over and say Hello, and wish you luck in the first tier of the competition." Chloe says, her smile growing slightly. "I'm Chloe by the way!" She adds quickly.

"We know your names, not in a stalker sort of way, we just follow the a Capella world and since you won against the Treblemakers a few years ago most of us love you guys." One girl says, too small for any of the Bellas to see.

"She says most because," One of the taller girls, a blonde, pushes Electra back slightly, then points at her. "Electra thinks you try too hard, and you should just let go." She shrugs and laughs slightly. "She is a fan, but won't admit it."

"I bet I could get her to admit it," Amy steps forward and eyes Electra with a large smile. "Though it would take lots of torture.. and alcohol." At this Electra growls, making Amy laugh.

"She's just like Beca was until Chloe got to her." Aubrey motions to Beca, who sticks her tongue out and folds her arm.

"Broke her," Electra says, rolling her eyes as she exits the room. "I'm a fan of the DJ, not of any of you though." She waves a hand at the other Bellas, then holds a hand out to Beca. "Hi Beca, as you know, I am Electra. Parents had a weird sense of humor when they named me, thinking as soon as they saw me that I had a spark of greatness and yada yada.." Her steely grey eyes focus on Beca, who shakes her hand.

"We'd love to sing with you, Chloe!" The tallest in the group says, before wincing away from Electra's glare. "I'm Riley, by the way. I'll introduce everyone else since our leader is too busy trying to impress your leader. This is Electra as you know, our captain. This is Jamie, Allison though we call her Ally, Hazel, Scarlett, and Alexis." She points to each as she says their name as they point to them.

"Let's go, they have karaoke down in the ballroom, and we can totally ask them if we can a Capella it. We're the only two groups in this hotel, but they had limited rooms, wanting to limit the singing and noise." Chloe says quickly, before each of the Fliers grabs their captain to the elevator, Electra protesting mostly by cursing at them.

* * *

When they reach the ballroom, Electra shuts up and sighs as the rest of the group pulls her onstage. The Bellas sit at a large table, and grin as they watch the other group move onto the stage. 

Electra walks to the DJ who plays the karaoke music, and asks if they can do it a Capella, and she grudgingly agrees after a few minutes and a small bribe.

The Fliers huddle up, and grin when Electra suggests 'Shut up and dance,' by WALK THE MOON, all of them moving to different positions before everyone but Electra starts harmonizing the beginning of the song.

The Bellas watch, widening their eyes when they hear Electra sing the first few lines, before she turns, still singing, and walks off the stage. The others follow, moving through the crowd toward the Bellas.

 _We were victims of the night,_  
_The chemical, physical, kryptonite_  
_Helpless to the bass and faded light_  
_Oh we were born to get together,_  
_Born to get together._  
  
_She took my arm,_  
_I don't know how it happened._  
_We took the floor and she said_

_Oh don't you dare look back_  
_Just keep your eyes on me._  
_I said your holding back,_  
_She said shut up and dance with me!_  
_This woman is my destiny_  
_She said oh oh oh_  
_Shut up and dance with me_

At this point they were dancing near the Bellas, and everyone was clapping along. Beca jumps up and starts to sing along, until the end of the song, where she sits and looks at her own group.

"Guys, we have some actual competition." She mumbles, before the Bellas decide to go to bed without performing, though they had planned on practicing.

The Fliers follow them, not wanting to perform again, each of them humming a new song. Chloe holds the elevator for them, turning to look at Electra when the doors close.

"You have an aca-amazing voice." She says in her usual, bright tone. "I mean, really! How are you all so good? Most of you look like you are teenagers, no offense."

Electra looks amused as she talks, her arms folded. "Riley and Scarlett are still juniors in high school, Jamie is a senior in college as are Ally, and Hazel. Isabelle and I graduated college a little bit ago Izzy here goes by High Flier, in the music world, after the group's name even though we haven't competed at all yet. I usually sing in her mixes, if it isn't her voice, though I decline to take any credit and usually go by E. Any questions?"

"Oh my god. THE High Flier and E?" Beca says, her eyes wide. "HOW are you guys into a Capella? No offense, but it's kind of lame for you guys." She starts doing a, what she thinks is subtle,  dance.

"Yes, I am High Flier, and this really is E. Please stop fangirling if that is what that little dance is, and we can all move on. Making music is my job, a Capella is more of a passion. Something that actually makes up for having to deal with snobs that think they can sing better than E here.. Especially that guy that used to be a Treblemaker, Bumper Allen? Electra actually hurt that huge ego of his, you know? Knocked it down a few notches.. She walked in and ignored him, she talked with me, and then left, singing 'Titanium,' at the top of her lungs, still better than that guy.." Izzy rolls her eyes. "Anyway, if we gave up a Capella, I think you would all know Electra to be a much bigger bitch, and more of a snarky bad ass."

The Bellas are all silent now, though Electra bursts out laughing. "He did chase after me, didn't he? Wanting me to date him or some weird shit. Good thing you saved my ass Iz, or I'd have to actually laugh in his face."

"Yeah, sorry about kissing you, that was kinda awkward.." Izzy replies, before walking out of the elevator, followed by The Fliers and Bellas.

"Damn it.. We have actual competition, I say this again because I wasn't expecting it." Beca says, her arms folded, once they are back in Aubrey's room.

"Bellas, lets get to sleep. The Fliers will not be against us until the last tiers.. If both of our groups make it through." Aubrey says, before the four who actually sleep in the room lay down, hearing The Fliers singing a song that says something like goodnight most of the time.

 

 

 


	2. The Bellas train under Electra.

The Bellas are all, excluding Chloe and Aubrey who are already awake, awoken by loud shouting in the hallway, all eventually making their way out to see what it was all about to be waking them up (at 10 in the morning) so early.

"You know your mothers will kill us if we don't make you do the homework you were given so you can stay up in your schoolwork girls! I, for one, do not want to be killed by either woman. So, speaking for the rest of the group I hope, do your goddamned homework Riley and Scar!" Electra is out in the hallway, so both girls can hear her. "Preferably now!"

The Bellas watch silently as both girls, who were in the doorways of their rooms, ran into their rooms to obey her. Electra then crouches, her head in her hands as she tries to calm herself down. Chloe realizes none of her teammates are helping, they are all in their rooms with the door shut, so Chloe walks over and crouches next to Electra.

"Hey Electra. Come into our room to cool down, I doubt you want all these people staring at you." She winks and helps the now crying woman stand and walk to their room.

"I am the worst captain that group of girls could ask for. Look at me, yelling curses at some teenagers." She mumbles through tears. "I should let Isabelle take over and do as she told you I would if I quit a Capella. Become a full-blown bad ass bitch who doesn't like anyone and will actually hiss at people who try to get close."

"Well, I don't think that would make you happy. Make Isabelle your co-captain or something, have her take some of the stress off your shoulders." Chloe is hugging Electra, who hugs back, even though she knows all of the Bellas are there and watching.

Electra laughs slightly at this suggestion, before shaking her head. "She can't handle that much stress.. She'd crack under the pressure within hours. Maybe Jamie or someone.." She then lets go of Chloe and sighs. "See, I'm even crying in front of my competitors, showing weakness.. Made a horrible decision making this team."

"Oh my god, E. Seriously?" Electra jumps when she hears Isabelle talk. "Making this group was the best decision your used-to-be drunk ass ever made, next to sobering up. The girls, while hating the pressure they get put under, love you to pieces!" Isabelle walks over to Electra, and actually slaps her, making the Bellas gasp when the unsuspecting woman almost hits her head as she falls.

Electra declines any help to get up, rubbing her face. "God, Iz, get your temper reigned in. I will have a bruise, probably, and they aren't easy to cover with make-up!" She stands, with Chloe's help and glares at her companion.

"Ladies, Ladies..." Electra and Isabelle look at Amy, who still looks tired. "You're both pretty. And that's probably smoking hot, coming from my sexy fat ass."

"Damn straight." Cynthia Rose says, then laughs sheepishly.

Isabelle sighs and hugs her friend. "Sorry for slapping you Electra, but really, you deserved it."

"I can help hide the bruise.. Plenty good at it." Aubrey says, earning her a look asking 'how the hell would you know how to cover up bruises' from Izzy.

Aubrey just shrugs and looks at the area that the bruise should form in. "Might actually not bruise.." She mumbles, then sits on the bed.

"You girls want to hang out with our group a bit? You all seem too tense for the competition and that makes it hard." Chloe asks Electra, who shrugs.

"Sure.. And Amy?" She looks at Amy, who looks back. "We already know we're smoking hot. Plus, if you try to get me drunk, I will sick Izzy on you." She points at Isabelle, who stifles laughs.

"And I will sick Lilly on her." She motions to the quiet Asian, who grins and shrugs.

"Ladies! One of you is smoking, and one of you is sexy, as you put it. Shut it!" Jamie, who is leaning in the doorway with the other Fliers behind her, interjects. "Except calling Lec smoking feels weird."

"Well you speak the truth, so I damn well hope it sounds weird, coming from your never-told-the-truth-in-my-life mouth." Isabelle laughs, before pulling Electra out of the room. "Get ready Bellas! Let's see if you can handle our training! Because, we are forcing you to come and train with us. Under Electra's rule. Dress in workout clothes.. Sports bra, workout pants, running shoes. Except you Amy. You are infamous for your horizontal running. But you will work out.. Electra is scary during these things. Wear a T-shirt, sweats, and comfortable shoes you'll at the very least walk. Bring towels." 

* * *

Ten minutes later, The Fliers and The Bellas are in the gym of the hotel, only a few other people in it. Electra has an evil smirk on her face, as she has the girls line up.

"Alright, ladies, don't think I'm going easy on you on the day of a competition. That would make you think I've gone soft, yeah?" She folds her arms across her chest. "Five mile run and back, hope you Bellas aren't bad at running. Amy.. I know of your.. horizontal running. I would rather you not lay on a sidewalk and horizontally run in New York, so be ready in.. roughly an hour. Any complaints?" She asks, smiling now.

"Uh.. how long have you been running ten miles a day?" Beca asks, her arm raised slightly.

"Since I started singing, I was sixteen, now I am twenty six.. ten years.. I will let you have a break whenever you need it, at least one, no more than two. It helps with your lungs, and heart. Lungs, you know how that helps, and it's always good to have good heart health." Electra then turns and jogs to the lobby, the Fliers following happily, the Bellas (all but Chloe and Aubrey) groaning as they follow.

"Okay. Just follow me, I guess. I'll let you ride back in a cab if you whine enough to make me want to punch you. Don't do it unless you really want me to punch you later." Electra says before taking off, out of the hotel, at a high speed run.

* * *

Most of the Bellas ride back to the hotel, only Aubrey and Chloe sticking the whole ten miles out, returning only to see Fat Amy and the others waiting for them with arms full of (unhealthy) snacks. "Thought you might be hungry after the full ten miles, so we brought you snacks!"

The two Bellas eagerly grab a few snacks each, though the Fliers frown and walk back to the gym. "What's wrong with snacks?" Beca asks, all of the Bellas following.

"We don't eat anything unhealthy, only when I am feeling particularly sad, and my thoughts cloud up.." Electra says before walking to where she had set her towel, wiping at her forehead and her arms. "Or when these girls haven't been eating enough to support our running schedule, and the only thing I can convince them to eat is ice cream, after a large meal."

"Not that we do it on purpose, our parents don't buy enough food. Mine having too many kids to feed, Scar's not having enough money to buy enough for her." Riley says, shrugging as Isabelle and Electra lead everyone to their rooms.

"There are showers near the gym I think, to stop people from sweating too much on the elevator, so we're grabbing our robes and stuff before heading down there." Electra says as they ride up on the elevator. "Aubrey and Chloe, good job on the run.." She mumbles, hoping the two Bellas don't hear her, but winces when Chloe thanks her with a hug.

The Fliers walk off the elevator quickly, and to their two separate rooms before changing into robes and heading out into the hall to wait for the Bellas. When the Bellas walked out in robes, they all walked to the elevator and walked quickly to the showers, all eleven of them able to grab one. (Amy and 4 others didn't go  ((Riley, Scarlett, Lily, and Jessica)4 showers in 4 rooms.))

Electra, Isabelle, Beca, Chloe, Aubrey, and Jamie on one side, with Hazel, Allison, Stacie, Cynthia Rose, and Alexis on the other.

As a joke, Beca starts singing Titanium, getting through the whole song before all of the Bellas burst out laughing.

Finally, not understanding why the other girls are laughing, all of the Fliers yell out in unison, "What the hell is so funny about that song?"

"Chlo, you want to tell them?" Beca asks when everyone is out of their showers, drying their hair with towels and wrapping themselves up in their robes.

"I barged into Beca's shower when she was a freshman at Barden. She was singing Titanium.. I **had** to get the badass DJ to join the Bellas. She said she didn't sing at the activities fair so when I was in the shower of her dorm with a.. friend.. and heard someone walk in, I opened the curtain, and scared her.. I told her that song was my lady jam, then made her sing it. She sang, if only to get me to go away, and I joined in. I think that convinced her." The redhead speaks quickly, explaining the laughter.

"Izzy, stop laughing." Electra elbows her friend and shoots a glare her way. "Seriously.. that doesn't compare to you doing that to Scarlett and Riley."

"What did she do to Scarlett and Riley?" Beca asks, making Isabelle blush a deep shade of red.

"Riles and Scar were having a big fight, and so neither would come to practices. So.. Scar was dragged next door to my place, as was Riles. Neither wearing anything but a towel. I walked down in time to save them from the full-scary-fun-time Izzy.. But they forgave each other for 'dating each others crushes to make their own crushes jealous' just to get away from Izzy. You were in college, they were freshmen in high school." Electra explains the embarrassment of Isabelle, as she leads the way to the elevator.

"You all live near each other?" Stacie asks. "Aren't you guys sick of each other?"

"No. We feel more like family than most groups with the close proximity." Jamie says, making Electra laugh.

"Such big words for such a tiny brain." She says through her laughter, being pushed forward when the doors open on their floor, making her fall flat on her face.

Isabelle helps Electra up quickly, and pulls her to their room. "See you later Bellas! We will celebrate." Isabelle turns as she opens the door, winking to the Bellas.

"Let's get dressed and head across town." Riley says, already laying on the bed she shares with Allison as she ignores the older women getting into their dubbed competition clothes.


End file.
